


Live

by Starofwinter



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean finds Scott, holding the body of the boy he used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live

Jean made her way through the battlefield, the glowing, inhuman presence simply gliding over the wreckage of machines and bodies. She knelt behind the grieving man, one hand resting on his chest, and one on the boy in his arms. “Scott Summers,” she whispered, even the soft sound an earth-moving command, “Live.” And he did.


End file.
